Of Birds, Butterflies, Tomatoes, etc
by Uki the Great
Summary: Masa muda diisi oleh persahabatan, usaha keras, rivalitas, dan cinta. Begitu kata wali kelasku. Masa mudanya mungkin, rivalitas antara Gai-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei. Sedangkan masa muda Aniki, diisi dengan pemberontakan masa remaja. Masa mudaku? AU, Sasuke's 1st PoV #BiweeklyPrompt2 KLISE by ASHA D


**Warning: AU, OOC, sedikit typho, sudut pandang orang pertama, non pair **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Shueisha, dll. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang penulis dapatkan. Fanfiksi ini dikerjakan untuk bersenang-senang, dan memenuhi sebuah tantangan.**

**...**

"KENAPA HARUS MENANAM SAYUR?!" Para siswa yang menjadi teman sekelasku berteriak, mereka protes.

"Karena sayur baik untukmu!"

"TIDAK PERLU HARUS DIKERJAKAN BERPASANGAN KAN, _SENSEI_!"

"Berpasanganlah lalu saling mengenal! Itu baru masa muda!"

Cih! Apa-apaan senyumnya itu? Menjijikkan! Tidak perlu mengacungkan jempol segala kan?! Tapi, hanya disuruh berkebun, kan? Berkebun _tok_, kan? Setidaknya masih lebih baik –tidak sangat baik, daripada kelas sebelah. Hah, aku heran kenapa mereka protes. Cuma disuruh menanam sayur saja ribut. Padahal dikerjakan berpasangan. Apa kalian lebih senang disuruh mengerjakan buku harian berdua, selama kelas dua ini?

Huh! Aku lebih baik berkebun sendirian daripada mengisi buku harian bersama atau memakai barang kembaran seperti kelas lain! Mati pun aku tidak sudi!

Tunggu, apa yang Gai-sensei bawa itu? Kotak undian? Jadi pasangannya ditentukan dengan undian? Bukan memilih sendiri nih ceritanya?

"YAK! Karena jumlah siswa dan siswi kelas kita ini imbang, semalam aku dengan baik hatinya telah menjadi Cupid untuk kalian semua! Bagaimana? Bagus bukan?" Gai-sensei berbinar-binar.

Serius tuh?

Aku menoleh sedikit untuk melihat reaksi teman-teman sekelasku yang lain. Ada yang berwajah pucat, ada yang bersemu merah, ada yang tidak peduli, ada yang berbinar-binar karena semangat –ah aku tahu, dia pasti jomblo– ada yang berkomat-kamit berdoa, dan ada yang harap-harap cemas. Aku tidak peduli siapa pasangan berkebunku nanti. Yang membuat aku penasaran, kotak undian yang ada di depan kelas itu gunanya untuk apa.

Apa nanti kami disuruh berkebun dengan menggunakan alat-alat aneh? Atau disuruh berkebun sambil memakai kostum? Sayurannya, sayuran biasa –maksudku, sayuran yang dikonsumsi sehari-hari atau sayuran dari antah-berantah? Benar-benar sayuran, bukan tanaman beracun? Tanaman beracun sih sepertinya menarik –tapi apa tidak masalah di tanam di sekolah?

_Sensei,_ tolong jangan yang aneh-aneh.

"Nah! Sekarang kita mengundi sayuran apa yang akan kalian tanam! Aku akan memanggil nama kalian dan pasangan kalian lalu kalian berdua mengambil kertas di dalam kotak ini! Cukup dua kertas, tidak boleh lebih! Tangan kalian harus kompak di dalam kotak ini! Getar-getar masa muda itu akan membuat kalian lebih semangat! KITA MULAI!"

Yang benar saja...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Of Birds, Butterflies, Tomatoes, etc.**

**by**

Uki the Great

**...**

Masa muda...

Masa muda diisi oleh persahabatan, usaha keras, rivalitas, dan cinta. Begitu kata wali kelasku. Masa mudanya mungkin, rivalitas antara Gai-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei. Sampai sekarang. Mungkin mereka tidak pernah dan tidak akan menjadi tua. Sedangkan masa muda _Aniki, _diisi dengan pemberontakan masa remaja. Hari-hari kelabu akibat perang dingin.

Masa mudaku? ...Hmfh! Menjadi pesuruh kegiatan kesiswaan.

"Nah, yang ini tolong dipasang di koridor!" Mitarashi-sensei memberiku beberapa lembar poster dan lem.

"Baik."

"Kalau begitu, aku mengandalkanmu Uchiha-kun! Aku pergi dulu! Keperluan penting yang sangat mendadak!"

Bilang saja mau kencan dengan Orochimaru-sensei di laboratorium biologi. Keperluan penting mendadak apanya? Dengan cepat aku berjalan menuju koridor.

Poster hari olahraga dan festival budaya sekolah. Hum, tidak buruk.

Aku mengira-ngira tinggi yang pas supaya poster-poster ini bisa dilihat dengan baik. Terserahlah yang lain mau mengejekku perfeksionis atau apa. Aku mulai menempelnya, dan kupastikan lagi kalau aku telah menempelnya dengan sempurna.

Anak-anak perempuan berbisik-bisik di belakangku. Hei! Apa menempel poster itu hal yang aneh? Tidak perlu mengambil gambarku!

Aku merasa seperti binatang di kebun binatang atau sirkus.

Mereka selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerikku, mengambil gambarku, menguntitku di sekolah, diberi sesuatu yang mencurigakan, ditanya-tanya, mengambil kertas yang kubuang, meminta penghapus atau pensilku, memenuhi kotak sepatuku dengan surat, dan mengirimiku –maksudku menerorku dengan pesan-pesan melalui ponsel.

Dari mana mereka tahu nomor ponsel dan alamat surat elektronikku? Itu pelanggaran privasi tahu!

Lihat, mereka berteriak histeris –lagi– saat aku menoleh pada mereka. Dan lagi-lagi mereka melihatku seolah aku bukan manusia. Tolong hentikan, aku ini hanya siswa sekolah menengah seperti kalian, warga negara Jepang seperti pada umumnya. Aku masih mengakui nasi sebagai makanan pokok dan buang angin seperti yang lain. Tolong.

"Bisa tidak kalian berhenti mengambil gambar tanpa izinku?" Bukannya sok keren atau apa, tapi lama-lama aku jengah juga kalau seperti ini.

"KYYYAAA~~!" Dua anak perempuan berambut cokelat berteriak bersamaan. Mereka lalu berpelukan.

"DIA BICARA PADAKU!" Yang berambut merah muda mukanya berubah merah.

"DIA MENATAP MATAKU! OH TUHAN! MATANYA KEREN SEKALI! KYAAA~" Yang berambut pirang histeris.

"DIA MELIHATKU! DIA JATUH CINTA PADAKU!" Dan yang satu ini berhalusinasi.

"Hei-" Aku mencoba bicara dengan mereka.

"KYYAAAAAAAAAAA~AAAA~!" Mereka semua berlari saat aku mendekati mereka.

Lagi-lagi begini. Apa ada yang salah dengan kepala mereka?

"SASUKEEE!" Naruto berlari menghampiriku dengan panik. Wajahnya pucat, berkeringat dingin dan dia kehabisan napas.

"Apa? Kenapa berlari seperti itu?"

"Hahh... Hahh.. Hahh.. Kah-Kau bawa kamus bahasa Inggris tidak? Aku lupa!" Temanku sejak lama itu ketakutan. Guru mata pelajaran ini memang galak sih, wajar.

"Di laci mejaku."

"TERIMAKASIH! NANTI PASTI KUKEMBALIKAN!" Dia berlari menuju kelasku. Yah, nanti pasti aku akan menagih ke kelasnya. Biasanya juga begitu.

Saat kulirik jam tanganku, lagi-lagi aku telat mengunjungi tanaman-tanaman sayurku. Kukeluarkan beberapa uang logam dari dalam saku dan membeli minuman di mesin penjual otomatis. Buat permintaan maaf pada pasangan berkebunku, Hinata. Dia pasti sudah dari tadi berada di sana.

Letak kebun sayur ada di samping sekolah. Beberapa teman sekelasku melewatiku, mereka pasti sudah selesai mengurus tanaman mereka. Aku melihat Hinata ada di sana, duduk di dekat ruangan klub kaligrafi.

"Maaf aku terlambat."

"Hmh, tidak apa-apa. Aku lowong kok!" Dia menerima jus apel yang kuberikan.

Hinata Hyuuga, berbeda dengan anak-anak perempuan yang lain. Dia tidak berlari ketika aku bicara atau mendekatinya. Yang satu ini menganggapku layaknya manusia normal. Ah, Karin juga.

Kami memandangi sayuran kami. Hinata sudah menyiram mereka.

"..."

"..."

"Umm... Ku-Kupikir dulu Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang dingin. Aku sempat mengira Sasuke akan meninggalkan semua urusan berkebun padaku," Hinata berkata sambil menimang kotak jus yang kuberikan.

"Rupanya aku salah, Sasuke orang baik yang punya hati lembut. Kalau tidak, tanaman-tanaman ini tidak akan tumbuh seperti sekarang. Soalnya aku tidak mengerti apa-apa soal berkebun, jadi kupikir mereka berhasil seperti ini karena Sasuke. " Mendengar ucapannya aku menoleh padanya.

"Kau juga berjasa kok."

"Ah tidak-"

"Kau tidak pernah telat menyiram mereka, kau juga yang sangat semangat untuk membeli pupuk berbagai merek." Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian itu. Saat Hinata membawa berkantong-kantong pupuk dari beberapa merek yang berbeda.

"Itu karena aku tidak tahu-"

"Lihat, mereka semua berbuah." Aku menunjuk tanaman-tanaman kami.

Tanaman-tanaman tomat dan terung –yang kami dapatkan dari hasil undian– itu berbuah, banyak. Tomat-tomat yang bergelantungan itu menggiurkan, meski belum semuanya memerah. Beberapa hari lagi mungkin bisa dipanen.

Enaknya dibikin apa ya? Saus pasta? Jus? Atau dimakan langsung? Kalau terungnya, asinan atau acar sepertinya enak.

**...**

"Hei."

_Aniki_ masuk ke kamarku begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu. Dia terlihat gembira dengan senyuman –atau tepatnya cengirannya. Aku melepas _earphone_ dan mematikan pemutar musikku.

Dia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, sedangkan aku duduk di lantai sambil bersandar pada tempat tidur dan membuat diri sendiri nyaman dengan bantal. Dia melongokkan kepalanya, hendak melihat komik apa yang sedang kubaca.

"..."

"Bukan komik yang ada _fanservice-_nya. _Sportmanship_!" ucapku padanya. _Aniki _terlihat kecewa. Tumben.

"Kukira bacaanmu berubah," katanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kisame bilang dia melihatmu jalan dengan gadis cantik."

"Apa?"

"Iya! Kisame bilang pacarmu itu cantik badannya seksi, rambutnya hitam panjang, wajahnya seperti malaikat tanpa dosa! Pokoknya _moe_ sekali katanya!"

"Maniak." Dari gambarannya, aku sudah tahu kalau yang dimaksud itu Hinata. Akan kubilang padanya untuk berhati-hati pada mahluk yang namanya 'Kisame'.

"Hhuhuuhuuhu... Sudah sampai mana?"

"Apanya?" Ada apa dengan _Aniki_ hari ini? Apa salah minum obat?

"Kalian berdua."

"Sinting! Dia cuma teman sekelasku!"

Aku melemparnya dengan buku komik yang ada di dekat kakiku. _Aniki _menghindar dan keluar kamarku sambil tertawa. Dasar kurang kerjaan!

Oke, memang baru sekali ini aku terdengar jalan bersama anak perempuan. Memangnya itu salah? Aku hanya mengantarnya pulang ke rumah karena Hinata diserang orang mesum. Apa aku tidak boleh menolongnya?

"Heehh..."

**...**

Tomat-tomatku –maksudku tomat-tomat kami semakin matang. Aku harus bersabar untuk memanennya sehari lagi. Aku sudah selesai memetik terung, mereka matang lebih cepat dari yang kubaca di buku. Gai-sensei tadi datang untuk mengecek hasil berkebun kelas kami. Dia tampak senang karena berhasil mengalahkan kelas lain.

Siapapun pasti lebih mengapresiasi hasil berkebun daripada buku harian bersama yang penuh terisi!

Rencananya hasil kebun kami akan dimasak bersama-sama. Kelas kami berencana membuka _stand_ makanan ketika festival budaya. Lagi-lagi karena _Sensei _ bersaing dengan kelas 3-1. Kelasnya Kakashi-sensei. Kudengar mereka akan membuka kafe.

Perang makanan, huh?

"Sasuke!" Hinata datang.

"Neji-nii bilang, setelah sekolah berakhir ada rapat OSIS," ia memberitahuku. Hinata duduk di dekat kentang-kentang yang ditanam Shikamaru dan Tenten. "Kau tidak bawa ponsel ya?"

"Hmp." Aku mengecek kubis-kubis yang ada di sebelah tanaman tomat kami. Ada seekor ulat tadi.

Semakin dekat dengan hari H, semakin sering OSIS mengadakan rapat. Kalau saja ponsel –yang baru saja kuganti, sekalian dengan nomornya– itu tidak tertinggal...

Ah! _Aniki _bisa masak makan malam sendiri atau makan di luar!

"Klubku mengadakan pertunjukan," kata Hinata. Dia membawakanku tiga _cup cake_, hasil pelajaran keterampilan mungkin. Karena lapar, aku menerimanya.

"Pertunjukan apa?"

"Pertunjukan sulap. Bukan aku yang jadi pesulapnya sih, hanya jadi asistennya Shino." Hinata tersenyum.

Aku menoleh, sedikit heran. Shino yang pendiam tertutup dan nyaris jadi penampakan itu?! Benar-benar berita besar! Aku harus datang dan lihat sendiri.

"Kuusahakan untuk datang dan melihat." Akan kutanyakan jadwal pertunjukan di aula, mungkin saja giliranku menjadi pengawas tidak bentrok dengan giliran klub mereka tampil. Aku berencana menukar giliran dengan Juugo kalau jadwal kami tidak sesuai nantinya.

Lupa. Naruto tadi juga mengundangku untuk melihat pertunjukan drama klubnya. Bagaimana ya?

"Sasuke."

"Hm?" Aku memutuskan memakan yang memakai _topping_ cokelat putih lebih dulu. Sepertinya enak.

"Boleh aku jujur?" Suara Hinata terdengar sedikit gemetar, sama seperti saat kami pertama kali berpasangan. Sepertinya acara makanku mesti ditunda. Tidak sopan padanya kalau aku melanjutkan makanku.

"Boleh, bicara saja."

"Aku..." Hinata meremas jarinya, "Dari dulu, aku menyukaimu."

Aku kaget.

"Apa bisa kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Kepala Hinata tertunduk membuat poninya menutupi wajahnya. Aku yakin wajahnya pasti sangat merah sekarang. Ditembak anak perempuan bukan hal baru bagiku. Aku tidak bangga karena hal ini. Sama sekali tidak.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Aku tidak tertarik dengan masalah seperti ini sekarang. Masih banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan daripada sekedar pacaran. Mencoba mendapatkan beasiswa ke luar negeri misalnya.

"Apa ada orang yang kau sukai?" tanyanya.

"Tidak."

Sebenarnya bisa saja aku seenaknya bilang 'Ada' tapi Karin pernah protes padaku saat aku seenaknya menyebut namanya waktu aku ditembak ketika kelas satu dulu. Dia sudah mewanti-wantiku untuk tidak menyeret namanya lagi dalam masalah seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu kenapa?"

... Mungkin seharusnya aku mencoba menyebut nama Yuuhi-sensei atau Mitarashi-sensei saja. Bodoh!

"Ada atau tidak, aku-"

"Bagaimana dengan masa percobaan lebih dahulu?"

Hinata berpegang teguh pada perasaannya. Andai kaulimpahkan perasaanmu ini pada orang lain, mungkin kau tidak akan mengalami ini.

"Aku tidak mau, maaf."

Aku tidak mau dengan apa yang mereka sebut dengan 'masa percobaan'. Itu bisa jadi siksaan mental yang sangat berat, sungguh. Lebih baik tegas dari awal.

Obat baik rasanya pahit. Itu kata pepatah.

"..."

Dia menangis dan meninggalkanku beserta tanaman sayuran kami.

Aku tidak mengerti dengan para anak perempuan. Kenapa mereka harus menangis jika ditolak? Mau membuat pihak yang ditembak merasa berbuat dosa? Pikirkan perasaan pihak yang ditembak juga dong! Yang ditembak –jika tidak suka– akan merasa tidak enak dan merasa bersalah.

Aku memandang sebentar pada kue yang tadi diberikan.

Tidak mungkin dibuang begitu saja, sebaiknya kuberikan pada... Chouji! Untung dia datang mengecek sayurannya.

**...**

Seharian ini Hinata menjauhiku. Sepertinya masih marah-sedih-kecewa atas penolakanku kemarin. Dia juga menolak bantuan dariku saat hendak membawa barang-barang klubnya yang berat. Katanya berhenti untuk baik padanya dan memberi harapan kosong.

Oke. Jadi selama ini kebaikanku dianggap sinyal begitu?

Rasanya menusuk saat dia bicara seperti itu. '_Before-after'_nya terlalu jauh, aku merasa ditipu. Yang jadi antagonisnya siapa sekarang, huh?

Ah terserahlah!

"SASUKEE!" Naruto berteriak memanggilku. Rasanya aku belum tuli hingga harus diteriaki.

"Apa?"

"Hi-Hinata!"

"Kenapa?" Ada apa lagi?

"Dia dibawa oleh! _The Guardians_! Kita harus menolongnya!"

"Hm?" Aku bingung. Apa lagi itu? Surat kabar?

"Para pemujamu! Mereka membawa Hinata ke gudang olahraga! Dia dikerjai!" Raut wajah Naruto tampak cemas. Dia suka Hinata ya?

"... Kau saja yang menolongnya."

"Sasuke! Kau kenapa sih?!"

"Kau saja yang pergi atau panggil saja Neji."

"Sasuke! Kau itu pacarnya kan?!"

"Siapa yang bilang?! Aku menolaknya tahu! Pokoknya bukan urusanku!"

"KAU!"

Naruto meninju –aku sengaja tidak menghindarinya– rahangku. Aku sengaja terduduk dan membiarkan dia memandangku dengan marah. Lalu dia pergi menyelamatkan Hinata.

Keras juga pukulannya. Dia berhutang maaf padaku. Lihat saja, pasti akan kutagih.

Sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel di celana, aku berdiri. Bibirku sobek ternyata. Peran antagonis itu memang harus diperankan dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"... Pahlawan memang selalu datang terlambat. Yah semoga kau berhasil, kawan!"

Masa muda...

Masa muda diisi oleh persahabatan, usaha keras, rivalitas, dan cinta. Huft! Entah kenapa aku jadi teringat kata-kata Gai-sensei. Bisa kubayangkan, di masa tuaku nanti hal ini akan jadi cerita masa mudaku.

Mungkin, kalau aku tidak lupa.

Aku berjalan menuju kebun sekolah, bersiap menjemput para tomat.

**Selesai.**

**...**

Selesai juga cerita buat tantangan dwimingguan dengan tema klise.

Sengaja tidak pakai fitur pairing mode, karena emang non pair. Ide berkebun diambil dari sebuah oneshot manga, tapi di situ bukan bercocoktanam tapi ngisi buku diari berdua (satu buku diari di isi dua orang) dan ceritanya happy end. Ini? Ngga.

Soal judul, kayaknya itu ungkapan sasuke soal masa muda *sasuke: kapan gw ngomong begitu? Ga usah ngigau!*

ps: maap Asha, uki ga tau jawaban kuisnya ;p


End file.
